


Love, family, truth, loyalty, and friendship heal all wounds, and save the world.

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, F/M, I have not seen many of the MCU movies, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Pre-Iron Man 1, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Pepper Potts, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The year October 1999 Loki has had it with Thor and his friends so he takes an vacation too midgard, where he meets a gorgeous omega passing as a beta. Tired of lying Loki decides to tell the truth to him and become his friend not knowing everything is about to change.Tony a Omega trying to make it in a alpha world, has just meet tall dark and handsome who understands him prefectly. Not knowing when they touch the world will change. An alpha/beta/Omega AU where people discover the true mate in the first touch.





	1. Prologue Loki POV

**Author's Note:**

> This will have Dom Loki and sub Tony, also a good Laufey later on so look forward to it

"THOR I WILL NEVER GO ON A QUEST WITH YOU AGAIN!" Loki screams as he locks himself in his room. He hate that everyone calls him a liar forgets that most of his lies and tricks are what helped them win battles in the past. He just wants to leave asgard never come back. As he passes around the room he had an idea to take an indefinite vacation too another realm, but what realm could he go to that he won't be attacked or recognize right away, just  what place can he to to, just be himself. But where, then it struck him MIDGARD! Of course several century have past since he had last been there in and the allfather with not look for him there, not that they want him much any way.

Making the plans and arrangement to leave to midgard, Loki visits his mother first.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*"Mother may I enter?" Loki asks in front of his mother's room.

"Come in". Frigga calls from within. Entering his mother's room Loki takes a deep breath and speaks. "Mother there is something important I must ask of you, that you may not like." 

"What it it my son."she asks worried.

"I wish to go live on midgard mother, I'm tired of being treated like I'm below Thor. I want to start a new there, work you let me go, I promise to visit, but I want this mother." He asks tired and eyes dull. 

"Okay"

"Wait just like that mother, no getting permission from father or anything?"Loki asks amazed.

"Let me handle your father I can tell you need this just promise to visit and stay healthy when the time comes I have something important to tell you when you're ready."Frigga smiles."now go my child." 

"Thank you Mother"Loki hugs her with tears in his eyes, then leaves for midgard to start a new life.

~9 months later~ in Malibu~

Loki loves his new life on mid-no-Earth. Since he's moved here Loki has gotten a job as an 3rd grade teacher at a local school under the name Lucas Friggason, and moved into an apartment, it's lonely so far , but he loves it. People actually appreciate him and all the work he does, but he can't help but feel lonely. So here he is on a Friday night at a bar looking for something, but he's not sure what yet.

Then he sees him Tony Stark the beta CEO of Stark industries standing at the bar alone. Feeling a pull to him Loki walls up to him hoping to spark a conversation.

Now that he's standing close to the 25(it's my fic I get to pick their ages) he gets a good look at him and suddenly things go up 10 degrees shorth. Tony was about 5ft 7in with short hardly tamed hair with nicely trimmed facial hair. His hair was like stands of chocolate with Amber eyes and a smile that was like an opal. And then Loki notice the best part Stark isn't a beta at all, but a Omega hiding his scent to fake being a beta. Oh if only.

Nervously as Loki approaches to speak to him not knowing everything is about to change. "Hello..."


	2. Prologue Tony's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update will be random

Anthony Edward Stark is an Omega born in a alpha world, ever since Tony was born his father has cursed to the heavens about having a Omega heir. So Howard hide his shame by never telling anyone about his sons shame, keeping it to only himself Jarvis's, his wife, and Tony himself, not even Obadiah knew. Once Tony had his first heat Howard shoved suppressants down his throat, and made sure he knew never to tell a soul. Now only Tony kept the secret alone with the 4 people here trust most.

  * Rhodey
  * Pepper
  * Happy
  * And J.A.R.V.I.S



At the age of 25 things have started to grow dull for Tony he's always being talked down to for being a young CEO. He's constantly working and is lonely, Tony has a huge house and no one to share it with. So now he's at this club in Malibu where it seems no one knows who he is, then Tony feels a pull to **him** from across the room Mr.TDH(tall dark and handsome)

This guy was about 6ft 9in wearing sinfully tight black jeans, with a long sleeve emerald sweater that hugs his hips like it's there mission in live. And his looks one word DAMN. He has shoulder length Raven hair that is clearly slick back with slight curly stands that Tony wants to run his fingers through. He had Jade eyes that look sharp and cold, but Tony can tell there is sorrow and kindness it inside of them. His skin is akin to porcelain and his lips are simply kissable. This guy is a walking wet dream with a dominant presence, and the best part he's an Alpha.

For once Tony feels outside his league. Not to mention a guy like this must have a mate, not to mention most likely already had a mate. Oh well back to his drink. It's only his first, and Tony needs about 4 more before getting drink, with a sigh Tony turns around too sulk.

And then Tony hears a sinfully bariton British accented voice from behind him. "Hello cleaver vixen why must you look so alone tonight." Tony turns around too see...


	3. The talk Loki POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is boring so I'm writing this instead

"Hello cleaver vixen why must you look so alone tonight."Loki asks as he approached the young multi-millionaire. Not sure why Loki just knows that the Stark is in need of company. Started Stark turns around meeting his Amber eyes to Loki's own Jade eyes.

"Just muddling through life alone and trying to drown my sorrows in booze." Then he looks me up and down scrunching his eyebrows together, it was honestly kind of cute. Then he speaks" And who are you Mr.Cheakbones." he asked voice dropping with curiously.

I chuckle amused and suddenly I don't feel like lying and using my fake name. So for once I'm happy to tell the truth" My name is Loki". 

Stark looks at me with recollection as if trying to put a puzzle together. Then speaks " Really Loki as in the Norse God of mischief and lies, you need to try better than that for a fake name Pinocchio." Okay clearly Stark didn't believe me, now what.

"What if i can prove it to you." I ask

"How" he demands.

"Magic if you let me". I ask forming a plan

"Okay show me your card tricks." He snarks

"If you please." I smile then transform myself into basically a female version of Thor. And his face transforms into shock.

"I.. what" after pinching himself he asks "okay I believe you, but who was that"? 

I laugh "basically a girl version of my brother Thor, why do you find this form attractive." I Purr to him.

Stark gags and looks horrified " EWW NO. Blond beefcake isn't my type." That somehow made me relived.. huh strange. "So why aren't you in God land"? He asks finally asks as I shift back to normal.

"I won't lie to you, I hate it there no one appreciates my talents, but my mother. Everyone calls me womanly, ugly, and useless and no one cares about my feelings. I'm nothing but a spare prince so with my mother's permission I moved to midgard about nine months ago." Stark honestly looks amazed. Then says.

"WOW they are idiots, so what are you doing now for work." It was an honest question I think we may be friends knowing that we'll be here a while I take the seat next to his and reply.

"I'm a third grade teacher at Smith elementary school." 

"Are you an legal imagrant, or have any made up backround in the world in case any one does a back round check on you?" I was surprised at the question and reply.

"No why do you ask?" I am with caution.

"Well since I know we will definitely be good friends I'll hack a couple of governments and make it seem like you've always lived on Earth." I was honestly surprised and grateful.

"That be great your place later for now let's just talk and get to know each other, for instance why hide the fact your an Omega?" I  have no clue why I'm asking this, but I just want to spend more time with this amazing Omega, who I'm just now getting the scent of her smells like metal coffee and vanilla, an strangly intoxicating scent."Don't worry I won't tell anyone, most people won't notice, but as a good my senses are much stronger than a humans so i can tell." 

He accepted the answer and we talk for hours about many topics like why he's hiding being an Omega, our childhoods, magic, science, pranks, someone called Rhodey, friends, family, work, favorite, and my limited understanding of culture on midgard. We must have been taking for about 2-3 hours. Over that course of time I noticed two things 1) we didn't drink any alcohol 2) we didn't touch. Seeing the time was round midnight I suggested we'd go home, when Tony realized he didn't have a ride since someone called Happy dropped him off and would be asleep by now, so I had an bad idea.

"I could transport you home using my magic." I told Anthony (he wants me to call him Tony but I like Anthony much better)

"Really." Anthony asked clearly excited.

"Yes, you would just need to take my hand so I can take up both there. Since physical contact is required and you'll need to be thinking of home got it." I told him flustered for a moment while holding out my hand to take.

"Okay, Lolo I'll trust you." Anthony said work his magical smile what warmed my soul. As Anthony took my hand, and when we touched a magical heat overcame by being.

THIS IS..


	4. Tony's POV the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Tony's point of view during the whole conversation. I'll be keeping a lot of the dialogue from the previous chapter out because it'll be a pain to rewrite but I'll add some new interesting lines from their long talk.
> 
> ~also please comment I need to know what to improve, change and what all you fans like.~

Oh my gosh this guy is a walking wet dream, just his voice alone could send me into a heat if I weren't on suppressants. After getting the gist of each others day and calling him a quick nickname about his diamonds sharp cheekbones, I finally get a name and it's.

"My name is Loki" He says and that causes me to pause think back to a book I read as a child and realize this guy is trying to lie and use me with a fake name like that, so I call him on his bull. And then he instead of trying to defend himself he tries too convince me that he's a god an actual God, who does he think I am an idiot?

"Okay show me your card tricks." I insist not believing him at all. But then he surprises me by turning into a female Steve Rogers basically (Thank you for implanting the idea a him being the perfect alpha in my head Howard!). My I just say I'm a believer now, but kind of miss him being tall dark and handsome.

"Who was that?" I ask curiously.

"Basically a girl version of my brother Thor, why do you find this form attractive." And and I felt like throwing up at the idea. Wait Loki is related to someone who looks like that! THEY LOOK NOTHING ALIKE! I probably shouldn't ask. But he's looking for an answer so just be honest Tony.

" EWW NO. Blond beefcake isn't my type." I insisted. Why did he look so relived, but to make him feel a bit better I added. "But you could look like a giant blue smurf and you'd still be hot." Aww now he's blushing.

Wee talked a little about why he's on Earth or midgard as he insisted. And I was surprised to learn he was a teacher, but he really seemed to enjoy it that's not a quality I seen a lot of workers. And may i just say ASSguard is the land of idiots, except maybe Loki's mother I have to have to meet her to know for sure.

We ended up talking for hours over things like my Omega status, magic vs science, work, friends, family, who many of though myths we're real (never and I mean NEVER mention Loki giving birth to anything especially horses!). And I think I'm falling for this guy.

We've been talking for hours and and neither of us have touched, or drink anything. His smell it's intoxicating like mint, blueberries, chocolate, and something else is that the scent of magic? When it's time for him to take me home I'm excited and nervous.

When we finally take each others hands a jolt runs through my body. I feel my supressants wearing off and a powerful heat overcoming through my body. Oh no this could only be one thing we're true mates. And i could only think of one thing oh boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that okay please review, and someone tell me what a beta reader is.


	5. The pre heat third person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony are about to enter a heat together and preparation must be made.

Tony and Loki look at each other in shock neither believing what's happening.

"I.. we're true mates! This explains why do little people ever meet their mate they don't live in the same planet." Tony explains with disbelieve.

"Indeed, I never imagined that my mate would be such a tempting little mortal. Can't say I'm upset though at this results."  Loki was very happy about what's happening. "Now then Anthony let's go back to you before things really heats up." Loki purrs into Anthony's ear.

Tony shudders at the hot breath in his ear and can only not as his body starts to heat up. "Yes please." Tony nearly begs.

"Well then let's go." Loki chuckles and uses his magic to teleports them to Anthony's house.

~here's the magical line break of X.A.N.A~

Once they get to Anthony's home J.A.R.V.I.S calls out to Anthony.

"Sir how did you show up just now, and who is this stranger with you should i call the cops." Loki jumps at the sudden voice, but doesn't another living being in the residence besides him and Anthony. So he decides to call out to it.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Loki shouts. Tony can't help but find this funny and chuckles.

"I am J.A.R.V.I.S an AI created by Anthony Edward Stark I exist within this residence as a assistant for sir from day to day. J.A.R.V.I.S stands for Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System. Does this answer your questions Mr... Sorry I don't have your name yet." Loki was surprise by the answer, but Anthony did warn him so he when was going to answer Anthony bet him to the punch.

"Jarv this is Lok Friggason the actual Norse God of mischief, lies & fire my true mate. So J.A.R.V.I.S override Delta Omega 4 True!" Anthony commanded to the voice in the walls. Loki was impressed, when J.A.R.V.I.S responded.

"Understand sir ordering food, changing who's allowed in the house. And alerting Pepper, Rodey, and Happy of this development Sir." Loki was curious of what that meant.

"Anthony what's is this J.A.R.V.I.S doing exactly?" Tony was not surprised at the question.

"Well LoLo what J.A.R.V.I.S is doing it locking my business partner Obadiah out of my house, allowing you access to my house. and alerting my friends of me finding my true mate so they can cover for me the next week." Anthony explains, and that makes sense to Loki, but he didn't like the nickname.

"Well then Anthony let's head to your bed room and enjoy your heat together." Loki let's Anthony's take him to his room.  

 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but smut next chapter. Please review reviews are like candy to me


	6. Mating Time third person *smut*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Loki and Tony to mate if you don't like sex or BDSM then don't read.  
> Note the BDSM will be light this chapter, but later chapters will have more.

As they shuffle into Tony's bed room the need to take clothes is becoming more apparent, they are about to lock lips until a "STOP" resonates throughout the room by Loki. Hearing this causes Tony to freeze right on the spot.

"Y-yes Loki." Anthony stutters confused and turned on by the command.

"Oh it seems you like behin commanded Pet, well then undress for me first. Do you understand Anthony?" Loki commands enjoying every moment of this.

"I-I-I understand Loki." Tony responds not understanding as to why he's obeying. Then Tony precedes to pull off his shirt slowly making sure that Loki gets a clear view to enjoy. Once it's off Tony wait for Loki to give him the okay to move in the his lower half. Getting the okay Tony kicks off his shoes and socks before unbuttoning his well worn jeans and slides his pants off along with his dripping hot hole. "Is this okay Loki?" Tony asks feeling the need for approval for some reason.

Very pleased with what Anthony was doing Loki knew that he could make a great submissive, something he's always craved in a partner. But it seems that Anthony doesn't know about his own submissive side, do for now they'll proceed lightly, before trying anything hardcore. After all Anthony is in heat and it is their bonding night. Realizing that he's been staring for a while and Anthony was in need of a response look told him;" You look very tempting Pet we're definitely going to enjoy tonight. Now crawl into the bed and get on your hands and knees." Looks commands while using magic to rid himself of his clothes.

"I yes, Loki." Tony replied he acted on Instinct following Loki's command. Tony proceed to crawl like an animal of all things to his bed. Once one his bed Tony got into the position he was told, getting harder every second. "Is this good enough for you Mr.Prince." Tony asked sarcastically.

Getting onto the bed Loki enjoys the sight, then at once strikes Anthony's ass causing him to yelp. "Yes I like this very much,  ** _but_** while we're in bed together never snark at me or you'll be punished Pet. Do you understand?" Loki asks whole adding another strike.

Getting harder at the pleasure and wanting to please Tony could say. "Yes I understand Loki I'll be a good pet." Tony pleased to the God above him not even sure why he referred to himself as a pet, but he liked it.

"Very good pet." Loki purred while fingering Anthony's rut canal (the male Omega equivalent to a vagina) while the Omega beneath him squirms in pleasure. "Oh you like that pet your so needy and submissive for me. We'll have a lot of fun in the future together." Making sure Anthony is slick enough for himself after all loki was very well endowed at a length of 10 inch and 3 inches thick, with a nice mushroom head. "Now beg for me Pet."

Tony couldn't hold back anymore it was a combination of the praises, need to obey, and pleasure that caused him to shout. "PLEASE LOKI FILL ME UP, KNOT ME, JUST PLEASE STATE THIS HEAT, I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY! JUST PLEASE!" Tony nearly cries at how empty he is.

Loki was very pleased at his soon to be mate, lining up his cock with Anthony's dripping hole. "Good I'll hold you to your promise of obedience. Now I believe you deserve your reward sweet Anthony." Loki says while he pushes into home for the first time, enjoying the hot & tight feeling that now belongs to him and him alone. "Moans. Oh how perfect you are for me Pet, so tight, so wet, so," Loki leans into Anthony's ear so he can hear the next part, "needy for my knot." Giving Anthony a couple more thrust. "Now tell me what you need Pet."

"Please LOKI JUST FUCK ME ALREADY, KNOT ME, JUST MAKE ME A HOLE TO BE USED!"Tony begged as Loki just starts to fuck him like a dog in heat, witch was about half right. God was Loki huge and it filled Tony in all the right places. Whole Loki was fucking him he just kept praising him. Calling Tony things like precious, perfect, and his every time it just made Anthony harder each time. "Loki I'm going to CUM." Tony nearly shouts.

"Then cum." Loki commands, right after the command Anthony cums. Feeling himself getting closer to cumming quicker then normal, must be a mate thing. Loki gets himself ready at Anthony's scent gland to bind himself to his mate forever. " I'm cumming soon precious are you ready?" Loki mutters into the gland.

"I am Loki, please knot me." Tony begs feeling loki going so fast he was seeing Stars. Then it all happened at once Loki erupted into Tony's canal locking them together for who knows how long. Then almost simultaneously Loki bit into Tony's gland, when suddenly Tony can feel himself tired together with another person on the end of the line he feels smugness, obviously that's from Loki for good reason to. Soon Tony feels himself fall asleep work another presence around him, but he feels like he's forgetting himself.

Loki is very proud right now he's found himself three perfect mate for, he'll wait for a while until giving Anthony an golden Apple. For now he'll just tuck the two of them into bed, while still locked together, they're forced to spoon. Enjoying the moment and drifting to sleep with his adorable new mates in his arms, Loki can't help but feel like he's forgot something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first time writing smut what did you think. Also who can guess what Loki and Tony forgot.
> 
> Next time will be going away from our new couple and taking a look at Happy Rhodey and Pepper as they find out that's Tony found his mate


	7. Interlude friends find out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peppers, Happy's, and Rhodey get J.A.R.V.I.S message about Tony finding his true mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in the POV of who ever is receiving the message at the time.

Pepper

* * *

I wake up on Saturday morning about to get ready to give Tony a talking to about the days schedule and cutting back on drinking. Maybe even get him to eat. Then I turn to my phone and see I have a message from J.A.R.V.I.S, oh no what trouble is Tony in now. Once I look at the message it left me speechless.

- override Delta Omega 4 True! Has been activated.

  * click here for your new codes to the house
  * Click here for information found so far in Tony's mate.



(Authors note. These are not real links)

Holy crap I never thought this would happen, after all true mates are incredibly rate. Then I take a look at this mate, for if they even hurt Tony, I'll make them wish they were dead. Okay so this guy's name is Loki Friggason, aka Lucas Friggason, aka the actual god if mischief. Holy crap this can't be right, lucky that J.A.R.V.I.S included a clip of them literally appearing like magic into Tony's house, so this guy may be the real deal. Let's see he's a teacher at a local elementary school, and aside from mythology had caused no real trouble since he's come here. I can work with this, but I'm still going to interrogates him when I meet him.

"Oh no Obadiah." I say aloud he's Tony's business partner, and he won't be happy about suddenly being locked out of all of Tony personal homes and labs. Since Tony is out of the picture for the next week it's my job as his PA to take over for him at his request. This is going the suck.

* * *

Rhodey

* * *

I get back from early morning training so see I have a message on my phone from J.A.R.V.I.S witch is highly unusual since Tony normally likes to contact me himself. This better be important then.

- override Delta Omega 4 True! Has been activated.

  * click here for your new codes to the house
  * Click here for information found so far in Tony's mate.



Holy crap finally my brother in all but blood found someone who will never be able to leave him. Now let's see who i need to give the 'don't hurt him or I'm going to get you speech'. 

"Loki/Lucas Friggason, Norse God of mischief, also a third grade teacher. Is Jarv messing with me?" I ask before seeing the video of looks like this Loki guy along with Tony just seeming teleporting into the house. Okay I'm a believer. Life is about to get more interesting. But I have one important question left. Did they use protection?

* * *

 

Happy

* * *

 

 I wake up in the morning waiting for Tony to text me so I can get his hungover ass home from wherever he placed his dick last night. Then I see I got an message from J.A.R.V.I.S, and it read.

 

- override Delta Omega 4 True! Had been activated.

  * click here for your new codes to the house
  * Click here for information found so far in Tony's mate.



You have got to be shiting me Tony really found his true mate at some random bar, well good for him. Now let's see the backround check on this guy... Okay school teacher/God of mischief why am i not surprised. Hey I get the week of now. So I'm going back to sleep.

 

* * *

Fin for now

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the next chapter we get back to the happy/horny couple


	8. Morning after part 1 Loki POV

I wake up first in the morning, trying to remember what happened last night, that is until I see the most beautiful sight below me. It's Anthony completely naked with our legs intertwined and right where neck meets shoulder is my Mate Mark embedded into his skin, it looks like a snake made out of green fire. Anthony was facing away from me making him the small spoon, but his face was so peaceful his eyes were closed making his lashes look full and soft, and his lips were slightly parted causing a bit of saliva to spills from his lips. What have I done to deserve such a perfect little mate, I'll probably never know.

I have always wanted a male submissive Omega for a mate, it seems that I got my wish, I even prepared various "toys"for this occasion. Except an golden Apple, since it never occurred to me that my mate would be from midgard. For now I'll just give Anthony a little present. Using magic I grab something special from my pocket dimension, a Cock ring that is gold and encrusted with emeralds and a black leather cage for Anthony's balls. But this is no ordinary Cock ring, I cast there spells on it when I first got it. They are;

  1. Automatic size adjustment, that makes it fit just right, and it tightens at my will.
  2. A simple spell to keep it clean.
  3. A kind of lock that magically makes it so only i can take it off Anthony.



I take my mate's limp Cock into my hand, and gently put this ring on, then cast my spell so it fits into place. I noticed Anthony slightly stiffing at the cold metal that is now apart of him. Anthony looks so prefectly in my colors, I can't wait to paint him in my colors so all of the world knows Anthony is MINE. I have many other things to put on/into him, but those will have to wait till later. I especially hope he'll let me Pierce his lovely pink nipples.

As I get out of bed I summon more comfortable clothes for me, back leather pants, and a loose green cotton v-neck tee shirt. I looks for my phone within my discarded clothes, and when I couldn't find it I hear.

"Mr. Friggason, what are you looking for?" I jump at the sudden voice, right Anthony has that artificial soul called... Jarvis that's right, maybe he can help.

"Uh... Yes Jarvis is it i can't seem to find my phone, and I need it to contact work." I feel silly to be taking to a voice in the wall, but I need to get used to it, since it seems to be a big part of my mate's live. It's not like it'll be helpful.

"Four feet to your right under the bed Sir, you accidently kicked under the bed last night." Okay, that's impressive, especially when I look under the bed, and there it is my flip phone. But how did the wall voice even see that?

"Thank you Jarvis, but how did you know that?" I ask since I'm very confused.

"Well Mr. Friggason I have cameras moderating every room, except the restroom of course. It is my job to keep Sir and his family save."

"Family? I heard Anthony's parents were dead." I asked genuinely confused.

"Well you must know that not all family if blood, Sir's family includes himself, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, James Rhodes aka Rhodey, myself Dumm-e, U, Butterfingers, and now yourself." That makes sense like shield brothers, but I don't recognize all though names.

"Thank you Jarvis i have never thought of it that way. May I ask who are Dumm-e, U, and Butterfingers?" 

"AIs like myself, but older ones, they are down in the lab right now since they have physical bodies. You will be able to meet them on a later date." Okay that makes sense for now... I guess.

I enter the kitchen area to make a phone call without disturbing Anthony's sleep. I call work to let them know that I have found my true mate and can't work this week.

Thinking what to do next, until I heard my stomach. *growl* well that answers that question now is there food. I get up and walk up to the fridge and see it's fully stocked (thank you Pepper).

"Jarvis is it alright if I cook using this food." I call to the celling not wanting to use this stuff without permission, even though I may come to live here.

"Yes it's alright Mr. Friggason, but please make some for Sir too, he hardly eats as it is." I'm okay with that, since I was planning to. Wait Anthony doesn't eat much that will have to change 

"Thank you Jarvis." I start making an all American breakfast, eggs, bacon, and blueberry pancakes. Now I know it may seem wired for a prince to cook, but while going on quests with Thor cooking skills became an necessity. It also helps with potions. I'm enjoying making enough food for a small family until I hear.

"WHAT THE HECK IS ON MY DICK!?!?"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and I hoped you enjoyed


	9. The morning after part 1 Tony's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place soon after Loki leaves the room from last chapter.

Ugh my head feels groggy, like I'm in heat and my body feels really sore, what happened last night. I move a little in bed and feel a phantom warmth next to me and a lingering heavenly scent left behind, where have a I smelt that before. Then it hits me LOKI God(no pun intended) that was amazing last night, but why did I feel so submissive to him, is it an Omega thing it something else? Now that i think about it that was some of the best sleep I've had in a while I felt so save and protected while I slept. But where Loki now, surely he would not just mate me and leave for God land would he?

"Hey Jarv where's Loki?" I ask, since I can't be abandoned like my father did to me.

"Mr. Friggason is currently in the kitchen making a very large breakfast for the 2 of you." Oh thank God he's still here. Then something hit me what happened last night i don't remember much after crawling into bed, since my heart overtook me. Should I... Yep I am.

"Hey I'm Jarv?" I called since I can't believe I'm about to do this.

"Yes Sir, what shall I do for you today?"

"Yes umm could you show me the footage of what happened last night." Yep I'm about to watch a porno starting myself.

"Right away Sir." Then J.A.R.V.I.S pulled up the footage from last night on the TV in my room. And may I just say one thing WOW. Then Loki called me Pet of all things, and that just caused me to wimper. Oh my God what is this Alpha doing to me. Then I here myself say.

" _Yes I understand Loki I'll be a good_ _pet_." Oh my God, why did I say that, and why was I getting harder at the idea of letting Loki use me whoever he likes? 

After the video ends I realized I may have a couple of problems like finding myself wanting to feel pain why having sex. My body is heating up more, damn great last a week. And another thing, what's on my dick?

As I look down I see a fucken Cock ring on my dick. It's gold and encrusted with emeralds connected on to it was a black leather cage for my balls. Why was this on me. The only thing I could think was Loki! Not cool, but when I try to take it off, when I try it just gets tighter. Suppressing a moan at the pain (seriously why does this feel so good?), I stop trying it lessens up. Okay what the fuck? So I shout...

"WHAT THE HECK IS ON MY DICK!?!?"

I hop out of bed quickly put on my boxers and a ACDC shirt going of to find Loki and get answers. When I enter the kitchen, I must ignore my starving stomach with how good it smells. I look Loki straight in they eyes and he asks.

"Do you like the present I left for you Anthony?" He looks way to smug and hot when he said that.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please comment they are like kittens to me can't get enough


	10. I don't know what to call this chapter Third person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony have a "fun" talk. Maybe more

As Tony glares at Loki chuckles at his reaction to the present he left behind on the Omega's body. Loki finishes plating their food on the table. Once he's done Loki looks straight at Tony and asks.

"Do you like the present I left for you Anthony?"

" NO! Why did you put a cock ring on my body, and why can't I take it the fuck off?" Tony asks sitting down at the table sensing this may take awhile, and the food looks really good too.

"Ah" Loki says sitting down himself. "Well there are multiple reasons for suck. The first of which is the fact that I have never liked sharing things that are mine, it comes from having a brother. And while I know you are a person and not an item, the fact that we are mates makes us belong to each other automatically. The ring is to ensure that you always know you belong to me, even when I'm not there."

Not sure what to say at that revelation Tony can only say. "Wait, you said multiple reasons what are the others?"

"Ah well how familiar are you with BDSM?"

" Despite the fact I'm a Playboy. I've never really delved into it before. Wait, are you saying your into wierd bondage shit?" Tony says taking a bite of the blueberry pancakes. "By the way great job on the pancakes."

"Thanks, in a way yes I've always been Dominant in sexual intercourse, and have always hoped that my true mate would be a submissive" Loki calmly said while sipping his tea. "And you appear to be a natural submissive."

" I! I'm not a sub what are you even talking about?" Tony asks flustered remembering being spanked the previous night.

"Yes you are Anthony, you just don't fully realize it yet. Last night you responded so beautifully to my praises, and calling you my pet. That along with how you clearly your body loved my punishment. All that together makes me realize that you are a submissive, but only towards me, your mates. Since you truly try to dominate everyone else due your upbringing. And if you let me we can discover your pain/pleasure limits together my Pet." Loki say as he finishes up his farmer sized breakfast.

"I don't know Loki, let me think about it. Wait you never answered my question, about why I can't take off the Cock ring?" Tony asks feeling secretly happy at being called a pet. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing, if the domination was only in the bedroom.

"Ah yes, the reason you can't my present off is simply because of some magic I applied to it so that only I can take off the ring." Damn that is one possessive Alpha.

"I'm willing to let you become my Dom then, but only in my bedroom, and after my heat ends, since I don't want my mind closed by my heat. Deal?" Tony asks holding out his hand.

"Deal." Loki agrees shaking Tony's hand. "Now there is one thing I really do want to give you at one point. How do you feel about nipple piercings?" Loki asks with an cocky grin.

" We'll see." Tony asks before another important question comes to mind. "Quick question, will you move in with me? Since we're mate and all it makes sense."

Alarmed at the question Loki, has to time for a moment, thinking about the pros and cons, before coming to an conclusion. "Sure, it does make sense after all. But you have to help me get out of my lease, and move in. Deal?"

"Deal" Tony quickly agrees. Then a heat starts to overtake his body. "Now let's head back to our bedroom, because my heat is coming back, and I need your Cock in my body pronto." Tony demands nearly dragging Loki to the room.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please comment they are like kittens for me


	11. Meeting the friends Loki's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's heat is over, and now it's time for Loki to get his friends blessings.

I wake up wrapped around Anthony again, I look at the clock and see that it's about 830 a.m. Anthony's heat lasted a week, it's Saturday now, and we've been mating for a week straight. I look down at the sleeping Omega and I can't help but admire all the marks I've made on Anthony's skin. There are bite marks, nail marks, and hand prints scattered around Anthony's flesh, and they are all beautifully marking him as mine.

"Jarvis, does Anthony have anything scheduled today?" I ask knowing that he will have to go back to work soon, with me as well.

"Sir has no CEO appointments today, but his friends Mr. Rhodes, Mr. Hogan, and Ms. Potts are all coming by today in a couple of hours." I'm growing more and more impressed by this artificial soul. I may even say he's growing on me. Then something occurs to me.

"Jarvis, why are they coming here today?" I ask knowing from Anthony's description that they are very loyal.

"They want to meet you Mr. Friggason. They want to see if your _**worthy**_ enough for Sir." God I hate that word, "Worthy" that word reminds me of my goody goody brother, and his friends. 

"When will they be here?" I ask so I know how long we have to get ready.

"They will be here around lunch at 1130."  So we have three hours to get ready. Looking down at Anthony I shake him awake carefully. "Anthony is time to wake up." I see him shift in his sleep snuggling into me.

"Five more minutes." I hear him Mumble, family it was quite cute. Laughing I skake him awake.

"Come on Anthony wake up. You don't want to be asleep when your friends show up do you?" Seeing it was useless I asked Jarvis to wake him up, by playing a bugle horn noise over his speakers. This caused him to spring awake at this.

"E=mc^2" he shouts as he wakes up. Once he looks to see me he glares at my amused expression. "Why did you have Jarvis wake me up at... 837! In the morning, this better be good?"

" Your friends are coming by in about three hours, so we need to eat, and bath Anthony." I tell him, one thing I've learned is that Anthony stinks at taking care of himself, so I have to make sure he at least eats regularly. Seeing him about to argue against me I tell him. " Now now Anthony, you are not getting out of this. Now let's go to the shower, and afterwords I'll make you some blueberry pancakes." I bribe him with his favorite thing I've made for him so far.

~time skip to 1130~

"Sir, Mr. Friggason, Mr. Hogan, Mr. Rhodes, and Ms. Potts are here." Jarvis tells us while Anthony is finishing up my citizenship papers. Then a couple of minutes later two men, and a women showed up. One was an average man with dark short hair and an athletic build, he must be Happy. The next was an tall African American man in an air Force uniform, this must be Rhodey. And finally was the short woman with blond hair, and a fire in her eyes, she has to be Pepper.

"So Tones, this must be your mate. Is he really a God?" Asks Mr. Rhodes with a cocked eyebrow. It makes sense he doesn't believe that.

"Yep Platypus he is, can you show them some magic Loki? It's the quickest way to make a believer out of them." Complying I shape ship into a midgardian kitten. Once I do the Lady Pepper coo's at how adorable I am.

 Changing back into my normal form I asked "Does this satisfy you?" See the Rhodes and Happy nod in disbelief.

"Wait" Lady Pepper says. "What's an actual God doing in Earth, Midgard, what ever it's called?" Huh so she's the smart friend.

Before I could answer Anthony does for me. " ASSguard is basically the football team, and Loki is the nerd. He got tired or being treated like an outcast do he came to Earth for a fresh start." Does Anthony really think that's enough to explain my situation?

"Oh that makes sense."  Man of Happy agrees apparently that does explain everything.

"Come let's eat lunch I brought Thai food." Rhodes tells us as we all head to the kitchen to eat.

~time slip to after lunch~

"That was delicious thank you Rhodey."  Anthony says after we eat then Rhodes looks at us with a mischief look in his eye. What is he planning? Then he springs a question on us I was not expecting.

"So did you two use protection?" I choke on my tea at the question.

OH NO

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and please comment.


	12. CHILD Tony POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100+ Kudos thanks everyone for liking my story

Everything was going great, Loki and my friends were getting along, everything just felt domestic. Despite what Loki is planning for the bedroom later on in really enjoying everything that's happening. But for a while I had noticed a certain look in Rhodey's eyes, that once resulted in the mascot incidence. Then he springs the question.

"So did you use protection?" He asks, and everything seems to stop. OH NO I don't think we did use any, I'm not ready to be a father, what if I end up like my Dad? I know I'm not meant to be a parent.

"Umm Loki, please tell me you used some magic mojo or another to prevent pregnancy?" I ask hoping there is some magic to prevent getting pregnant.

"No Anthony I forget in the mist if everything going on, I believe we forgot pregnancy prevention measures. There is magic to do so thought. Let's be sure to remember next time." Oh Really Mr. Magic Genius. Wait if there is magic to prevent pregnancy, then maybe-

" Is there a spell you could use to detect if I'm pregnant?" I ask looking at my friends, while Happy and Pepper look amused and stone-faced all at the same time, Rhodey looks like a kid in a candy store.

"There is actually, I can perform it now if you all would like?" Loki asks looking a little sick, does he not want to be a parent to? 

"YES" We all shout except for Happy who just nods. I think Pepper is planning the baby shower already. 

"Okay then," Loki says walking up to me, then he puts a hand on my stomach and I hear him whispers a spell as magic encircles my body. Then he sighs "Oh Anthony we're going to be parents." He says with happy yet sad eyes.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!" Rhodey shouts with an large grin. Really that's what he cares about, I've told him time and time again that I'm not suited to be a parent.

"Rhodey you know I'm not suitable to be a parent." I say mid panic attack. Refusing to look at Loki.

"Tony you know as well I do that your not Howard, you're going to be a great parent." Thanks Rhodey but I need to think. After this I just get up and run to my lab to be alone.

"Anthony!" I hear a voice calling as I leave.

~time skip~

I've been in my lab for a couple of hours just tinkering my worries away. J.A.R.V.I.S told me that Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper have left. Then I hear the door to my lab open, and I see Loki walk in with a tray of food, how did he get in here.

"Before you ask Jarvis gave me permission to come in here. I brought you food, and we need to talk about the baby." He says as he walks up and gives me the food.

"Do you want to be a parent." I ask not expecting to have such a talk with my mate so soon.

"Well I've always wanted to be a parent, but Odin was never the greatest parental figure. So I decided that if I was ever to be a parent I would follower my mother's example in the matter." He explains, and I can see love and devotion in his eyes at the idea. "Now do you want to be a parent, from the talk earlier I understand you didn't have the greatest father figure yourself growing up."

"You're right I didn't, Howard was forgetting of me at best, and abusive at worst. I always thought I would be like him if I became a parent." I explain while rubbing my stomach where a baby bump will soon show. "I never thought I would be a parent, done hardly anyone know I was a Omega. Do you think we should try being a parent."

"I would love to try Pet." Loki says giving me his hand. I guess I'm going to be a parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please comment


	13. Telling Frigga Loki POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki visit his mother in Asgard and gives her good news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's December in Earth now
> 
> 3 months on Earth= 1 year on Asgard

It's nearing Christmas on Earth and I've officially moved into Anthony's house, and have partially become apart of their in official family. Now that I'm on holiday break Anthony and I are getting ready to be parents. But as of late I've been feeling homesick, or rather I miss mother so one day I decide to talk to Anthony about this.

"I want to visit Asgard." I tell Anthony just deciding to get it over with. Then he looks over at me with a disbelieved look in his eyes.

"Really? I thought you said you'd never go back there again?" Anthony asks, well he's not completely wrong.

"I promised my Mother that I'd visit her once in a while. Besides she'll be thrilled to find our she's going to be a grand mother, and that I've found you my truly brilliant mate."I say buttering up Anthony.

"Okay, I know that you're mother is the only person in God Land that actual cares for you. But promise you'll be back by Christmas." He says. I'm so glad he's understanding about this.

"I promise." I say changing into my Asgardian clothes, before leaving for my old home.

~ To Asgard time skip~

Once I get to Asgard I use magic to hide myself from Heimdall, just to be safe. Then I hide in the shadows to swiftly go towards my mother's room without being seen. As I travel I noticed that NOTHING had change since I've last been here. Once I reach mother's room, I wait to see if she's the only one inside, them knock on the door.

*Knock. Knock. Knock*

"Who is it?" Calls a very familiar voice from within.

"Your youngest" almost as soon as I say that the door flings open and I see my mother standing there with tears nearly in her eyes.

"Oh, Loki it's been too long, please come in." She says as she ushers me inside her room, we go to the garden and mother pours me a cup of tea. Then she says. "It's been nearly 4 years here on Asgard Loki, how is Midgard treating you?"

"It is great Mother, just what I needed. Before I tell you anything, am I missed so far here?" I ask wanting to know how long it took for the Thick headed land of Asgard to notify my absence.

"Oh, Loki" Mother says with a sad look in her eyes. "No one's even noticed your gone yet." I couldn't believe it they really don't care if I'm gone? Not even Thor, or Odin notices, misses me?

"I can't believe it, I guess it's a good thing I left then." I say looking down, then I feel mother grab my hands.

"Oh hush now." She says "I miss you and that's all that matters my son. Now had anything special happen to you on Midgard?" She asks. I guess I must tell her.

"I have a job as a teacher, you'll never believe it, but I think my students are smarter than Thor. And they're no older than 10 years old." I say as a joke, getting to laugh. "And uh I may have met and bonded to my true mate Mother." I say getting ready for what's about to happen.

"That's great Loki what's she like? She must brilliant, after all she's your mate. Oh she's from Midgard right, then one day we must get her an apple. What's her name?" And mother keeps going, I knew she would be excited, but not THIS excited.

"Mother, please stop." I say shutting her up. "First my mate is an male Omega, by the name of Anthony Stark. He knows I'm a God. He is considered one of the smartest people on midgard. An inventor of artificial souls. And in there's something else Mother." I say know I'm about to drop a big dragon into her.

"Your mate sounds lovely Loki what else is there?" She asks concerned?

"Um, Well there's no easy why to say this, but we're expecting a child." I say know one of mother's dreams is going to come true.

"Oh the Allfather! Loki that's great news you must tell me when the cold is born so I can come to Midgard myself and my my new grandchild." Mother says excited planting everything already. "What are you going to name your child?" she asks.

"Anthony and I have decided that if it's a boy he shall name our child oh, and if the girl I'll name her. I'm thinking of Leuilda it means One who is like lilly, pure or innocent. That or Alisceon it means She who is noble and kind. Which do you prefer Mother?" I ask not knowing which name to go with.

"Hum I believe that Alisceon is a good name son. Do you know what name your mate had chosen yet?" She asks one question that has been bothering me for a while.

"No I do not Anthony says that he'll tell me the gift when he's further along."

After that Mother and I catch up on what's been happening in both of our lives, and soon I may leave. I may miss Asgard and my mother, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and please comment


	14. Gender reveal party/ Meeting Grandma Tony's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's April now and time for a baby shower and gender reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back. Now someone was asking why Frigga didn't tell Loki about his heritage last chapter and the answer is simple. She doesn't think he's ready since Loki has enough on his plate worrying about becoming a parent. She's waiting until he actually had something to lose before giving him this information so he doesn't do something rash.

* * *

~The date of the party 4/14/2000~

 

The last few months have been amazing, surprisingly Loki thankfully isn't the stereotypical Alpha who feels like he controls everything in my life. I'm working from home full time, although Obie is demanding I meet with him in person and asking WAY to many questions. And my Little Stark/Friggason Jr. is coming along great. I recently went to a doctor (one who for ONCE actually understands the meaning of doctor patient secretly), and she offered to tell us the gender of the baby, but Pepper had a better idea. She took the card with the gender written on it and her and Rhodey are going to reveal it at the baby shower.

The baby shower planning is going great since Pepper is doing about 90% herself, but Loki and I get to pick the types of food there is and the guest list.

Guest List

  * Myself
  * Loki
  * Rhodey
  * Happy
  * Pepper
  * Frigga



Okay wow I realize three things looking at this list.

  1. I don't have many friends
  2. Loki needs to make some of his own
  3. I'm about to meet LOKI'S MOTHER!



Don't get me wrong out of all the stories I've heard about ASSguard, Frigga is the only thing I'm actually excited about meeting. Seriously I'm surprised that Loki didn't run away sooner, it worst. But meeting the parents is never fun.

~Time skip to the party~

Okay the party is about to start and my living room is covered in pink and blue streamers and balloons. Since the baby gender won't be revealed until later they went all out covering the place baby gender colors. There is some baby food game and plenty of food like chicken wings and cupcakes. I'm pacing around panicking about what's about to happen. When Loki comes up form behind me.

"Anthony, what worrying so? And don't say your not, I could smell it from a mile away." He asks, seriously what I do to deserve such an awesome True Mate.

"It's just... I'm about to meet your Mother, who is a queen by the way. What if I'm not good enough? What if I make a fool of myself? What did she doesn't like me? What if we can't be together anymore because of this?" I ask just letting all my worries out.

"Koi, don't worry my Mother is ecstatic to meet you. She already knows about your, umm unruly personality, and she's happy about it. Trust me you have nothing to worry about." He says while wrapping his arms around me and putting his hands on my baby belly feeling the little bugger kick a bit.

"But what if..." Before I could say anymore.

"Sir, Master Firggason, Ms.Potts, Mr. Rhoads, and Mr. Hogan have arrived." Jarvis interrupted

"Well then Jay let em up." Then I turn to Loki and ask. "So when is your Mother coming?" I inquire

"About.." as Loki was going to say more a light flashed from outside. And when we looked outside a silhouette of a woman appeared. "Now, apparently." I laugh at the timing of all this.

Soon both my friends and Loki's Mother are here for the party, and may Just say there is a lot of presents, my God this kid is going to be spoiled. And may I just say Frigga was gorgeous wearing a dress that was more Greek goddess in style seemed to be made of gold and sunshine. She was youthful in appearance had honey blond hair and Sapphire blue eyes. Looking at her makes me question again IS LOKI ADOPTED OR SOMETHING?!?!

"Welcome to the party your highness, or is your majesty, or..." As I try and greet my Mother in law I think until she starts laugh. "Umm is something wrong your majesty?" I asked concerned.

"Oh nothing it's just you don't need to try so hard Anthony you and your friends may just call me Frigga, since we're practically family." She explains, and I knew we were going to get along just well.

"Okay then please Frigga call me Tony. Now let's get this party started."

As the party processed the food and games were great. It turns out that Frigga was super laid back and loved to tell embarrassing stories about Loki, who knew that someone could get away with stabbing their brother so many times.

Then time came for presents.

Rhodey got us a red car set, some toys, some Force merch, baby bottles and a number 1 dad cup.

Pepper got us a lot of books, diapers, Bennie baby's, and blankets.

Happy got us a Target gift card, and a cradle.

Figga gave us a lovely blanket with apparently the Royal family crest on it, some clothes and baby toys all hand nit, and blue.

"Umm Frigga, no offence, but why is all your presents blue?" I ask knowing she must have nit everything herself.

"Oh did Loki not explain this to you. You see the royal family has colors, the King and queen are gold first born/in line for the throne is red, the second is green and third is blue. Since Thor has not had any kids and there's no third sibling this makes your child the third in line, so i made everything in his color on Asgaard." She explain and it's makes sense, but only now does it occurs to me that my child is actually going to be royalty.

"Thank you for explaining this to me Frigga I appreciate it." I say.

Afterwards we finished opening the presents and let me just say we got a ton of clothes. Frigga stands and says.

"Now I have one more present, Tony are you familiar with the golden apples?" She asks.

"Yes Loki did explain this to me."

"Wait Mother did you actually acquire an apple?" Loki asks clearly excited.

"Kind of Loki, I was getting there. Anyway I've sworn Idun to secrecy and explained everything to her like we discussed Loki. She will give you an apple Tony, but on one condition." She says, and if course there a condition.

"What is it?" I ask

"You must prove your way if the Apple first, until then you'll she'll be watching you. Don't worry once you've proven your worth both you, your child, and his mate once they meet will all receive golden apples." That doesn't sound too bad. I think as Loki hugs me.

* * *

 

But now it's time to reveal the baby's gender.

"So what's the plan for telling us the Little buggers gender platypus, Peps." I ask slightly nervous at what my friends may do.

"Well Tones it's was long and hard to decide, but in the end we decided to paint Dumm-e blue if the kids a boy and pink a girl." Rhodey says with a cocky grin. WAIT WHAT!  I double take what he said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOT!?" I shouted as I raced down to my lab, hearing Loki cackle in the back round with Frigga giggling at well. I haven't worked in my pan in a while since doctor's orders no inventing while pregnant. So I haven't actually been down to my lab for a week. Once I reached my lab I say it covered in Neon blue streamers and is that Dumm-e wearing a party hat? Well at least he's not painted blue.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE!" I shot as everyone comes down Frigga, Rhodey and Pepper look amused Loki looked in wonder at the decor, and Happy was just neutral.

"Sorry Tony but we thought a prank was the best choice to do so." Pepper explained giggling a bit.

"Although I personally Dumm-e would have liked getting painted." Rhodey says as Dumm-e beeps in the background excited.

"So I take it the baby's a boy, given the blue all over the place." Loki says looking around calmly, oh thank god for his calm head. Oh right everything in here is a blue that means it's a boy, great that's what I was hoping he was.

"Yep there is a little boy coming. Isn't that great Tones?" Rhodey asks

"Just what I was hoping for, but we would love our little pup anyway." I say feeling a hand on my shoulder, and when I look over I see Frigga smiling at me. 

"Tony what's the Little Prince's name or are you going keep us waiting?" Frigga asks since I've kept his name a secret it's finally time to share.

"His name is Peter, Peter Edwin Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Peter is their kid, BUT while he'll look like he does in the MCU when the time of Spider-Man comes I'll be going more work the spectacular Spider-Man cartoon series. Since that's my favorite, and I think best version of Spidey. So no Need, no Penis Parker, but instead comes Harry Osborn, and the sinister six.


End file.
